Want You To Want Me
by TheSlightlyMadOne
Summary: "She found it funny that she couldn't even voice her demand for him not to flip the switch. Oh God. Her throat was choked and not in a good, satisfying way. More in a shit, this is not going to end to well for her kinda way. A deep blush flushed her entire nude body, she was sure of it."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla i dont own anything Castle or Castle related.**

* * *

He can't sleep. He doesn't have a stitch of clothing on and the sheets are on the floor, plus he could swear he felt like it was one hundred degrees.

He'd had plans to temporarily sort out his predicament with a flight attendant he'd met on the flight home from Vegas, a much needed trip in his opinion. But in the end he had turned her advances down. He just couldn't make himself, his mind, forget a certain female detective.

She'd been pissed to say the least and had left him with the sound of his front door being slammed firmly enough for him to be concerned about his neighbors' complaining.

His body is aching for relief that no amount of flight attendants could fill. No, his mind is on one person and one person alone. And he cannot for the life of him chill this frustrating longing boiling in his blood.

Who was he kidding, he thought he'd be able to find his fill somewhere else. Scratch his itch so to speak and be fine... move on to a new beginning.

But love is not a switch.

Moot point if someone's switch was never flipped on to begin with.

Other nights he'd be able to dull his need with a variety of solutions. A cold shower being his go to idea more and more, multiple times a day in fact. But tonight the hurt and anger boiling inside of him is just fuel for the fire. The only thing that stops him from marching over to a certain detective's apartment in the middle of the night is the fact that she doesn't want him back and boy-oh-boy does that kill it all.

He finds himself pouring two fingers of scotch from his office supply before he can think twice about it. Hates that he's turned to alcohol to numb and calm his mind, among other things...

He continues to sip his drink while sitting at his desk, switching on his laptop for no other reason than to find a distraction. His Mac awakens to the exact same setting as when he switched it off, different applications open and overlapping each other on the screen.

He quickly closes his emails not wanting to stress about Gina pestering him for his latest chapter. There is no latest chapter, he's been unable to write for obvious reasons he continues to deny to his mother and daughter, both of who have stressed their worry to him over the last few weeks.

So as much as he wants something to occupy his mind with, this section of his life is not something he wants to deal with right now, and seeing that his Skype has him listed as online in the background he quickly taps into that application to change that setting immediately. He doesn't need Gina or anyone bothering him at this moment, and Gina being listed as online at all times he's not willing to take the chance of her actually being asleep at 2 am.

His Skype isn't currently displaying any particular conversation, just listing his recent unclosed ones to the side and the most recent message with that contact. Scanning through the list he sees his mother, daughter and many other people either online or listed as busy. No one really logging off completely as their phones are logged into their Skype accounts also.

Before he can tag himself as busy since his stupid computer decides to automatically make him available every time he switches the thing back on, he notices a certain person online and currently typing a message to him.

He can feel the butterflies in his stomach. The questions running through his mind at an absurd pace, the anger and upset re-boiling his blood. Why would she be up at this time? Why would she bother talking to him at this time? If it was a body she would have called, texted more likely.

He watches as the text on screen notifies him of her process of typing a message to him. It starts and stops multiple times which just add to his curiosity. But then again why is he bothering to pay any attention to this. He should be distancing himself from her to save him even more hurt. But he can't bring himself to tear his gaze anyway from that section of the screen or even change his status to invisible or busy, his original intention.

"Hey, you awake?"

He scoffs at that. Really? After typing on and off for at least five minutes, that's what she comes out with?

It takes him at least two minutes but he replies.

"Was that really what you were going to say?"

"No" She replies after a moment of obviously thinking it over, but she does not elaborate any further than that.

"Would you care to enlighten me? Otherwise I'm going to head to bed, it's late." He feels like he's being too harsh but then again he also feels like it's necessary for his own sake.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Castle, I'll see you at the precinct for the next case."

Rick only ends up getting more frustrated at the words that she sends. Yes he gave her an out but he didn't actually want her to take it. Yes he's projecting the sense he doesn't want to talk to her or be around her most of the time and he's aware his attitude towards her has been hurtful and disgusting but she hurt him first and lied and strung him along with promises of her not being ready yet. He's also noticed how much his behavior has affected her, she's not eating or sleeping enough, it's obvious to him but he can't bring himself to let go of that hurt and anger, no matter how much he loves her.

He gave her an out he didn't really want her to take but did he really expect anything else than for her to turn tail and run at this point.

"Tell me." He insists, guessing she's still waiting on his response.

She types and stops continuously for the next five minutes which might as well feel like hours to Castle. So much so that without really thinking about it, probably due to the fact he's slightly intoxicated by now having finished his second round which was closer to four fingers than two, he picks up the phone.

He calls her through skype and she answers but neither of them say anything for a moment.

He hears her take a breath as though she is preparing to say something, but that something never comes. He's had enough. He's sick of-

"I want to know what happened between us."

It comes out in a rush. As though she's scared she'd change her mind halfway through or something.

He decided to take the oblivious route in his answer, even though he knew exactly what she's on about.

"I don't know what you mean Beckett. What happened between us? Nothing. Absolutely nothing so far as I remember. Maybe you should be asking yourself that question. Because so far as I can tell nothing's changed and nothing ever will."

Oblivious... Nice try Rick.

"Rick, you've been cold the past few weeks and I'd really like to know why."

"Like you don't know..."

"I really don't Rick."

He couldn't deal with this anymore. With his mind made up he cut the call and switched of his computer without any hesitation what-so-ever.

* * *

"Richard Castle offline? What the hell?"

Kate spoke aloud even though she was alone. She had been so close to figuring out what had gone wrong. Why he was being so cold and distant all of a sudden when he'd agreed months ago that he was willing to wait for her. What had changed? Had he finally had enough of waiting? Did he no longer want what she thought? What she was trying to fix herself for? For them, for him?

Sitting in bed with her laptop on her lap, alone, at 2 am was not how she'd planned her night.

Thinking that her tradition would serve her well she prepared herself a bath to relax in.

But the hot water made her hot, too hot. The wine made her 'fuzzy' and the book, well the book had her abandoning the glass of wine in her right hand and let her fingers wander south.

She didn't get far though. Reading the same first half of his undeniable sexual fantasy twice before tossing the book onto the floor, unwilling to try and turn the page one handedly and risk dropping the precious personal copy into the water and it getting ruined.

So with the book and wine abandoned and both hands occupied she worked herself into a frenzy. Letting her mind wonder onto the second half of the scandalous scene she was reading, having read the book a good handful of times and the particular scene tenfold she might well known to write it from memory. But soon enough her traitorous mind decided to betray her and Rook turned into Rick, Nikki into Kate. It definitely wasn't the first time.

So for what felt like at least twenty minutes she worked herself up. Her own hands with minds of their own were holding nothing back. With her right arm extended down south, she dipped , then came up to circle her clit with two fingers, nail too long , biting and pinching her bud slightly making her hiss in pain and pleasure. Moans escaped her lips without any notice. Her left hand was jumping back and forth across her chest. Pinching, pulling and kneading her own breasts. Channeling her inner masochist whilst pinching the tips, letting her chest surface to the cold air and then dunk back down into the rapidly cooling water.

She was close. She could feel how close she was, but she needed. She just needed something. Someone. She just wanted...

"Ah, Fuck!" snapped her back into reality, the words following a loud smash; probably the most likely reason she even registered the grunt and curse which followed the noise she heard first.

Without thinking twice about it her training kicked in. Stealth like, fast and quiet, she was out of the tub and grabbing her spare piece with was still hanging on a hook in her bathroom in its ankle holster. She was grateful for once that she had been too lazy and her mind too preoccupied to correctly store the weapon and its holster.

She registered the noise coming from her living room. Her whole apartment pitch black from her blackout curtains and shutters. The only soft light reaching her bedroom through the connecting door to the bathroom was from the candles she had lit.

Weapon at the ready she moved through her apartment with knowing steps. Sensing where everything was placed around the room she walked cautiously into the living room.

She stayed hidden in the dark doorway, while her intruder had found a window and opened the shutters to let some artificial light into her apartment from the sleepless city. Oblivious to her standing there the idiot tried to correct his mess...

"Castle!?" She couldn't help herself. What the hell was he doing here? At three am and without even knocking or letting her know he was coming! God damn it, they were having a bloody conversation and he's the one who decided to go offline and call it quits!

"Beckett? Where are you? I can't see a bloody thing in this cave you call an apartment! And for the life of me I can't find a fucking light switch!"

"Forget that! What the hell are you doing in my apartment at three fucking am!"

"Don't you get pissy with me!" He said trying to make his way over to her, unsuccessfully knocking his knee into the coffee table and falling onto the couch. "Ouch, Fuck. Look Beckett I came to finish our conversation." He said as if it should be no surprise whatsoever to her at all.

"Are you serious right now? You HAD to come over right now? Without letting me know? I was taking a bath Castle-" Oh fuck she just remembered she was naked. Fuck. Double fuck. She had made her way over to him in her argumentative way of displaying dominance. She was in the middle of the room maybe 6 feet from him, on the other side of the coffee table but directly in front of him. Still bathed in darkness until...

"Ah-ha. Found it." She knew exactly what he meant. He found a light switch.

Her desk lamp which she decided to clip to the coffee table so she could read on the couch.

She found it funny that she couldn't even voice her demand for him not to flip the switch. Oh God. Her throat was choked and not in a good, satisfying way. More in a shit, this is not going to end too well for her kind of way. A deep blush flushed her entire nude body, she was sure of it.

"Okay, look Beckett. I think it would be best for both of us if-ffffuck."

* * *

She was magnificent. She was everything he could and ever will dream of. Everything he was about to say melted into water in his mouth.

Her body still damp from the bath. The tips of hair from her up-do clinging to her skin, a few loose strands here and there doing the same.

Her eyes never left his face. His eyes held no hesitation as he studied her body openly and with no shame whatsoever, much as he did with her life in general.

He only realised he'd gotten up from the couch when she took a small step back with every large one he took to approach her.

His eyes were at her feet, he took a step forward. She took one back.

His eyes moved up her powerful legs, to the apex of her thighs. He took a step, she took one back.

His eyes lingered on the bold mound, her clit peeking out from between her lower lips. They each took another step.

His eyes moved up to her chest reluctantly. Her breathing deep and heavy, her breasts moving slightly from it. Her nipples were protesting the cool air as opposed to the warm bath water. He took a step, she did not.

He took another step and his gaze reached her face. The difference between his large steps that he took compared to her small ones was very obvious now. She was pinned against the wall next to her bedroom door, his body close enough she could feel the heat radiating from him, or was it her?

Her breathing rate increased, but she didn't care. He was so close. His left hand came up to rest on the wall next to her face, she couldn't help but turn her face towards it.

"Kate. What are you doing to me?" He practically whispered to her, so as to not scare her away.

She turned her head back to face him at his words, to look into his eyes, and found her cheek falling into the palm of his hand. She gasped at the first contact and the pad of his thumb reached across to her bottom lip. Smoothing across it slowly, his eyes trained on her lips. She watched him get familiar with her mouth with touch and sight.

And then with a kiss.

* * *

 **This is a corrected version of the original i posted. I offered anyone who was willing to proofread it if they found any errors. (quite a few ) and madcrafter72 was very helpful. Thank you so much.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. All you you made writing this so much more fun.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Want You to Want Me - Chapter Two.

Well I found this on my laptop :P

…

When he leans in for the kiss there's no hesitation on her part. She dives in as deep as he does. Tongues battling and teeth biting. She thinks she moans when he slides his thigh between her legs but she's too preoccupied with her own exploration of his mouth to feel embarrassed.

He pins her to the wall with the whole of his body, leaving his own hands free to roam. His fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps in their path, all the while hers tug at his clothes and hair, all in a useless attempt to get him closer. Which she deems is impossible to do with his clothes on, so she pulls at his top until she hears the satisfying sound of buttons scattering across her wooden floor.

"Is this what you wanted Beckett?" His voice rumbles into her ear whilst pulling her right thigh up to hook around his waist. He emphasizes her name by pressing his hips into hers, then moving his lips to bite just under her ear, making her throw her head back in bliss as he continues creating the delicious friction between her legs.

"One time, hard and fast?" He bites into her neck after he says the words he believes to be her thoughts. He hates that this is all they will be but he's going to take anything he can get and he'll get her to admit the truth. He deserves at least that much.

She's caught in a haze. She can hear the words but her minds too focused on what he's doing to her body to react verbally. She shakes her head no and threads both hands through his hair, tightening her grip and trying to pull his head back up to her, she's desperate to kiss him, she never wants to stop. But Castle obviously has other ideas and pins her hands either side of her head, his palms kissing hers and fingers intertwined before she even has a chance to comprehend what's happening. A whine leaves her throat before she can stop herself and she feels him grin against the bite mark he's left on her neck.

"Beckett, we still need to talk." He says and she feels him press a soothing kiss to the tender skin.

She thinks he's going to pull away but instead he presses into her harder and starts sucking on her neck which has her melting into him, letting her weight be supported by his thigh in-between her legs. Each of his hands occupied with one of her breasts, which is making her head spin in five different directions at once. His fingers pinching one moment and then palms massaging the next.

"Why did you lie?" He breaths into her ear, barely keeping her attention on what he's saying when he's bringing her to the apex of possibly the best orgasm she's ever had.

"About what?" She can barely get out of her mouth before her teeth are back to nibbling on his ear and she can feel his slightly condescending laugh next to her own. She can feel him getting rougher, fingers pinching a bit harder and teeth a bit sharper across her skin.

"You know what I'm talking about Beckett. You lied, you remember every second of it." He's got her full attention now and he knows it, knows she's clicked on to what he's talking about finally. "It's funny how you could tell a suspected terrorist but not your partner, don't you think? I think it's a bit funny. Jokes on me, right?"

They're both stood with checks and temples pressing hard against each other. Both scared to face the other it would seem.

"No. It's not like that." She whispers against his check, the sound barely reaching his ear.

He's got her trapped with his forearms bracketing her into the wall. She's got her hands fisted into his ripped open shirt, keeping him as close as possible. Her words have him growling into her neck, his hips pushing hard against her own, protesting the current position. His hand glides down her body, bringing a leg up to curl around his waist, slides his thigh higher between her legs so her feet are barely touching the ground.

The friction he creates becomes too much and she has her first orgasm from him while riding his thigh stark naked, with him almost full clothed. They're both in no doubt that she would be a messy pool on the floor without his support and he lets no hesitation show in hiding his smug smile, despite the anger and hurt he ultimately feels inside at how this will just be some quick fuck in her mind, a way to release the tension... Just like with had done with many women in the time he's know Detective Beckett. The 'D' and 'B' sounding in his mind with a spiteful kick to them both.


End file.
